


The Betrayal

by ByeFelicia



Category: random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I kind of took a break from my fanfics and let my mind wander, all well, this happened. I really like this story and I find it heart breaking, but you know what. Something like this could've happened to someone you know and you'd never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal

It all happened when I was in 6th grade. I was a really popular blonde boy. I loved sports and I was great at them. I was one of the best players on the team. I was the best player in football. I had abs and I weighed 80 so not that much. I had a lot of girls that crushed on me, even some girls a few years older. I even had a few boys who liked me. I didn't know whether I was gay or straight. I was starting to think I was bisexual. I went to church every Sunday and my mom and dad were huge Christians. I had blonde hair which a lot of girls liked to play with and always said it was soft. I had ice blue eyes too. We had this younger teacher who was a girl. A lot of people thought she was really pretty, well the kids in my class. I guess she was kind of pretty. I was really smart too. I always had A's. I kind of had a babyish face and maybe that's why so many girls thought I was 'hot'. Literally almost every girl had a crush on me but I wasn't interested in dating any girl. 

One day I decided to stay after school to work with my science project with my best friend. According to some people my best friend wasn't nearly as 'cute' as I was, but there was a few girls who liked him I guess because he was sweet. 

The younger teacher was the one who teaches science class and she happily agreed to let us stay. Most of the time while we were working she just typed on the computer and talked to her 'boyfriend'. My friend and I both tried to ignore her but she was extremely loud. Once she got off the phone she asked me to come with her. I didn't know where she was going but I decided to follow her. She led me towards the office which was vacant at the time because the principle, counselor, and secretary were gone. 

She used her key to open the door and inside was the janitor. I could've swore the janitor appeared out of nowhere. My teacher whispered into the janitor's ear and then the janitor exited with his cart. I looked up at my teacher who watched him leave. " What are we doing?" My teacher looked at me with a smirk before shutting the door and locking it. She slammed the key in her pocket. I stood there, mouth agape. Why did she lock the door and look at me like that? " You know almost every kid in this whole school wants to do me." She said with a giggle as she moved closer to me. Every time she moved closer I found myself moving back from her. 

" So why don't you want to?" She finally asked, stopping a few feet from me. I looked at her with confusion not knowing what to say. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing would come out. I silently prayed in my head that she would back off and go away. " It seems that almost every single day I hear girls in my class gossiping away how 'hot' you are and that they had a dream about you." Girls talk about me in almost every class? I knew that girls talked about me to my friends. And they had dreams about me? " And you know what? It's the really pretty and popular girls that talk about you. The loser ones know they have no chance with you." I took a deep breath. What could I do? She already locked the doors, running would be useless. There's nowhere to go. The key was shoved in her pockets and there's no doubt that she would realize my hand shoving in her pocket to get the key.

" I also hear boys call me 'hot' when they think I'm not paying attention. But I've never heard you call me hot. Yeah that's right, I've never heard the cutest boy in school call me hot. Is there a reason for that?" Her voice sounded angry and hoarse. I just looked away nervously, gulping as I felt her take a step forward. " You're my teacher, it's wrong for me to call you 'hot'." I finally was able to mutter.

She just leaned away, placing her hands on her hips as she growled, not liking my answer. She was seriously creeping me out. " I wouldn't tell anyone." She replied her gaze still on me. " In fact tell me right now, do you think I'm hot or not?" 

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know what to say. If I said yes what if she raped me? She was young but she outweighed me by a lot and there's no doubt that she's stronger than me. " I even hear some 7th and 8th grade girls talk about how awesome you are and that you're the best player, and you're hot. And all of this other blah blah great stuff about you." She said before getting right up in my face. " So tell me, am I hot or not?" I felt angry now and I could feel bile rise in my throat. " Not." I finally snapped, hoping she would back away and let me win by letting me go. I could see anger flash in her eyes as she glanced at me hatefully before speaking. " Have you ever kissed anyone before?" My eyes widened at her question, no I haven't kissed anyone. Why was it her business? " I asked if you kissed anyone." She snarled, jumping towards me, pushing me back slightly.

" No!" I finally shouted, glaring at her with hatred. I seen her lips curve into a smirk and then she was talking again. " That means I can be your first kiss." She said and before I could reply or pull away her lips were crashing on mine and I was crying for help. She pulled away and I felt a sharp sting across my face. " How dare you not like my kiss, so many other people wish I'd kiss them." I glared at her, she may have been young, but still I didn't want to kiss someone 11 years older than me. 

And then after that she was all over me, telling me the stuff she was giving me was for pleasure, but it wasn't pleasurable to me. I hated every second of it. Then she told me to never tell anyone what happened or else one of my friends would go missing. And from what she was saying it sounded like she was talking about my best friend, the one in her room as she told me this. I wouldn't let her hurt him. And I certainly didn't put it past her, if she was capable of this, then she was capable of anything.

Then she unlocked the door and I ran out, heading towards her room and grabbing my bag. " Hey what did you guys get? What took you so long? And why are you in such a hurry?" I didn't have time to answer any of the questions, I wanted out of this school. I quickly took my project stuff and put it on the shelf, ignoring my best friend. Just as I was leaving the class room my teacher entered. I snorted as we almost ran into eachother. " Woah tiger, why are you in such a hurry?" She asked innocently. You know why. I thought as I glared at her before leaving the class room. 

I could hear my friend's voice back in the class room. " Sorry sometimes he just acts like this for no reason." 

" Oh no well I hope he's okay, he's such a sweet boy." My teacher replied and I felt myself almost gag. What a liar she was. She didn't care about me. She was even fooling my best friend, just like she had fooled me to go with her. I could hear my best friend running behind me but I ignored him until he stopped right infront of me. " Dude what's your problem?" He asked. I looked at him for a few seconds, breathing hard. " My sister got hurt because her babysitter was too busy texting and not paying attention so I have to go." I lied.

It hurt having a best friend and not being able to tell them the truth, it really did. But it was for his safety. Luckily for me he bought it. " Look man i'm sorry." He replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. And that day he walked me home and I was grateful for his company. He helped me laugh when I really needed a good laugh and I'll never forget that. When we got home I thanked him and he just smiled at me and replied. " That's what best friends are for."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years went by and my teacher was always there, or as it seemed. I had to finish the rest of the 6th grade year with her. Whenever I had questions I wouldn't ask her for help. Usually I'd ask a friend. Luckily my grade still stayed an A. Despite what happened all of my grades still remained A's. I rarely ever talked to my science teacher and I certainly didn't stay after school anymore. One time I had to present to the class and I could feel her eyes on me the whole time and not the project. What her eyes were looking at of my body were unknown, for I didn't pay attention. Science was my last class of the whole day and one day she came up behind me when I was working on a different project and told me that I could do extra credit but I would have to stay after school. She told me my grade really needed extra credit which really worried me. I about accepted the offer, in favor of my grade but I made a smart decision by checking in at the office what my grade was.

At first they were confused by me. They told me to ask my teacher but I said I was in a hurry and luckily they didn't question. I didn't want to have to lie to them. They told me that my grade was an A much to my surprise, although I don't know why I was so surprised. They even asked me why I was surprised. They said that they haven't seen anything lower than a B+ on my grade card all year. I thanked them and then left and rode the bus home.

I did have a small crush on this one girl who was pretty. She liked me back too at least I thought so. And it turns out she did. Except I was scared and when she asked me out I let fear kick in and said no. I think it hurt her and I felt so guilty and bad. I just didn't want to be hurt by anyone else. I tried to get the girl to get the impression that I was gay to make her feel better. Actually I think it did work. That girl stopped talking to me. I did miss talking to her though, she was really funny and I had great laughs with her. Honestly I thought we would've been great together. But I just had to screw it up.

I seen my teacher going to my games and it didn't surprise me that most of the time she was shouting and cheering for me and rarely anyone else. It got to the point that everyone else began to notice too and asked me questions. I told them that I didn't know why and luckily they believed me. Towards the end of the year out teacher told us she was pregnant. She told us she had been pregnant for awhile, and that she just wore baggy clothes. A lot of kids laughed and congratulated her and some praised her on being so secretive and sneaky. I didn't clap, congratulate her, or do anything of the sort. Instead I just sat there. 

But as I got to thinking I began to realize that I was raped by her two months ago. Supposedly she had a boyfriend which no one had ever seen. I prayed in my head that the boyfriend was the father. There was no way I could be the father. I shook my head violently trying to get the thought of me being the father out of my head but her voice interrupted me. " Eveything okay?" She asked me. The whole class was staring at me now and all I could do was nod my head.

When I came back in 7th grade I thought everything would be better. She was still pregnant, but at least she wasn't my teacher anymore. But then I started seeing her more and more in the hallway every time I went to the bathroom or in between classes. Eventually she took a break from school to have her baby and I felt more relaxed with her gone too. My friends were beginning to tell that i was more relaxed, but that just couldn't put the puzzle pieces together, luckily.

Then one day she appeared at my basketball game cheering me on. Afterwards she brought her baby down to show the whole team, including the cheerleaders. I took one look at the baby and then I noticed the baby had ice blue eyes. The same colored eyes as me. I felt my stomach churn and fear grow within me. My fear was so strong that i ran off.

In 8th grade I didn't go to the bathroom as much as I once did. Therefore I didn't see her as much. I still had plenty of girls crushing on me, but i didn't return any of their feelings. I didn't even return the most popular girl in school's affection. Much to everyone's surprise because apparently I was the hottest boy in the school and she was the hottest girl. 

As I went into highschool I rarely ever seen my old teacher except at some games. It made me wonder if she ever raped any other boy and gave him the same threat she gave me. 

I was glad to be in highschool though, I didn't have to worry about her anymore. I couldn't get over how her daughter did have some of the same characteristics as me but I finally decided that I was just being paranoid and I was scaring myself. 

But as the years went on highschool began to actually feel like paradise.


End file.
